


AU - College Drabble

by Claire_Cho



Series: Wonkyu Alternate Universe Drabble [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6074925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire_Cho/pseuds/Claire_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut drabble college edition</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU - College Drabble

"Won, we shouldn't do it here," a lean pale-skinned boy struggled on the locker bench as another teenage boy pinned him on the hard surface, kissing him hard with tongue and teeth.  
  
The shorter was wearing only a pair of boxers and socks, while the other was wearing the same, only adding a white wife-beater.  
  
"No one would see us, Kyu. The other players were already outside, probably in the crazy party organized by Tiffany and the girls," the taller guy, Siwon, wedged one of his knees between the pale boy's legs, rubbing at the growing hard on.  
  
"We can just do it at your room," the younger, Kyuhyun, tried to push Siwon's chest, but of course without avail.  
  
"Do you know how long I have waited to have you to myself? Seeing you in that sleeveless basketball jersey and you aren't even wearing an under vest," Siwon pinched and twisted the pink buds on Kyuhyun's chest until it perked up.  
  
"I-It feels sticky if I wear one," the younger gasped as Siwon sucked on his collarbone, knowing that it would leave marks soon.  
  
"Are you aware that most of the players could see your adorable little nipples when you were trying to block them," Siwon rubbed his knee at Kyuhyun's now-hard cock, eliciting a whimper from the other.  
  
Siwon proceeded to kiss the soft pale skin down Kyuhyun's stomach before lifting one of the other's trembling legs.  
  
"You were such a tease you know? Trying to seduce me when you try to block me from shooting earlier. Your pale sweaty body was such a distraction, Kyu," Siwon bit the Kyuhyun's inner thigh harshly.  
  
"Won! S-Stop..." Kyuhyun jerked and clung towards Siwon's muscled arm.  
  
"I won't stop this time, Kyu. I will fuck you hard and raw that you will be begging for more. I will fuck you hard until both of us will end up doing it on the floor," Siwon peeled away his wife-beater and took of his boxers.  
  
"Th-Then, punish me, Team Captain Choi," Kyuhyun grabbed the huge hard cock in front of him and started sucking it with his swollen sinful lips.


End file.
